Sai's Confession
by RenAfri
Summary: Sidefic to "Hate" Series. "Aku tak bisa mencintai. Jiwaku terlalu bebas untuk terikat pada satu orang." Sai's POV. NaruSasu hint. Bukan Boy Love bukan Yaoi. Hanya permenungan tentang cinta. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto…dan Sasuke tentunya *slapped*. Tetapi tidak akan pernah jadi milik Sai. Setidaknya di fic ini TT__TT.

Note : Sidefic untuk Hate series, seperti kata saya di fic "Can't Let Go". Kalau ada yang belum baca Hate dkk, mari saya jelaskan sepintas di sini. Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke dan Obito adalah kakak kandung Sai. Paham, yes? No? Ya, sudahlah! Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sungguh mati betinaku**_

_**Aku tak mampu beri sayang yang cantik **_

_**seperti kisah cinta di dalam komik**_

_**Sungguh mati betinaku**_

_**Buang saja angan-angan itu**_

_**Lalu cepat peluk aku**_**—**Entah by Iwan Fals

* * *

**Confession**

Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Seribu atau sejuta kalipun aku mendengar kata itu, aku tetap tak mengerti. Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta, sama seperti aku tak tahu mengapa ayahku mencintai ibuku sampai sekarang. Cinta yang membuatnya sering melamun sambil memandangi foto pernikahan mereka. Mengapa tak pernah dia turunkan foto itu dari dinding? Foto itu satu-satunya cacat di antara sekian banyak lukisanku yang menghiasi dinding ruang keluarga.

Aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Seribu atau sejuta kalipun Obito berusaha menjelaskan kata atau perasaan itu—perasaan yang dia rasakan untuk Rin—aku tetap tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta sama seperti aku tak mengerti mengapa ibuku meninggalkan rumah ketika aku masih kecil. Dua tahun. Kata Obito, usiaku dua tahun saat ibuku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, dari ayahku, dari Obito, dariku. Dan sejak itu Obito selalu tersenyum untukku, membuatku berusaha untuk tersenyum juga, tersenyum agar luka yang terpendam di hatinya dan hatiku tak terbaca orang lain. Tersenyum, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Bukankah Uchiha pintar menyimpan rahasia? Bukankah Uchiha pandai memanipulasi keadaan?

Aku berusaha mengenal cinta. Membaca semua petunjuk yang bisa menuntunku menuju cinta, lewat buku, lukisan, wajah gadis yang sedang kasmaran atau pun lewat perasaanku sendiri. Tetapi tak juga ketemukan. Tak pernah kurasakan cinta.

Ketika aku berusaha mengenal cinta, saat itu juga aku mengenal lelaki itu. Aku tidak mencintainya. Jiwaku terlalu bebas untuk mencintai, terlalu rapuh untuk mempercayai, terlalu asing untuk memberikan hatiku pada orang lain. Aku tidak mencintainya, tetapi aku bisa melihat cinta pada dirinya.

Aku pikir dia tak normal. Aku pikir tak ada yang normal padanya. Matanya terlalu biru, rambutnya terlalu pirang, kulitnya terlalu coklat seolah-olah dia berjemur di pantai setiap hari, dan sikapnya terlalu ceria. Tetapi dia tahu apa arti mencintai. Dia tahu cara mencintai.

Kadang itu membuatku iri. Iri karena anak itu tahu banyak hal tentang cinta. Dia banyak berbicara soal cinta, padahal otaknya tak begitu cemerlang dalam hal pelajaran _saat itu_. Bukan hanya soal cinta Eros: nafsu, tetapi juga cinta Afeksi: kasih sayang—seperti kasih ibunya yang meninggal karena menyelamatkan dia—dan cinta agape: kasih yang tanpa Eros, kasih yang melebihi Afeksi, kasih dalam persahabatan. Bisa aku katakan bahwa dia sahabat pertamaku, walaupun dia tak pernah menganggapku sahabat karibnya, walaupun aku hanya salah satu wajah yang menyelinap sekilas dalam kehidupannya, walaupun hatinya untuk orang lain.

Ya, hatinya untuk orang lain. Hatinya untuk sepupuku. Sepupuku yang awalnya kupikir tak tahu apa itu cinta sepertiku. Sepupuku yang sedingin es, sepupuku yang minim ekspresi, sepupuku yang selalu menganggapku aneh karena kebiasaanku tersenyum pada siapa saja, sepupuku yang kupikir bukan manusia.

Mulanya kupikir aneh jika seorang lelaki memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap lelaki lain. Lebih aneh lagi ketika dia mengakui itu padaku —beberapa bulan sebelum insiden ciuman itu—seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar.

"Cinta?"

"Ya, cinta,"

"Sama Sas—sama _dia_?"

"Yep!"

"Eros, Afeksi atau Agape?"

"Eros, Afeksi, Agape!"

"Tapi—" kata-kataku terpotong oleh seruan Hidan-Sensei agar kami berdua keluar dari kelas Bahasa Inggris hari itu dan menghabiskan sisa pelajaran dengan berdiri di luar kelas dengan satu kaki sembari tangan memegang telinga. Aku sempat menangkap tatapan benci dari sepupuku (dia selalu menatapku seperti itu), tatapan yang terasa melubangi punggungku ketika aku keluar kelas untuk menjalani hukumanku hari itu.

Aku tidak mencintainya. Tetapi aku sendiri heran ketika aku akhirnya dengan rela ke Otto setiap akhir pekan untuk menemui sepupuku demi dia, heran ketika aku tak senang sewaktu mereka akhirnya menikah, heran ketika aku sedikit iri karena hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, heran ketika aku kecewa padanya karena sikapnya yang curiga jika aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan sepupuku itu, heran ketika aku terkadang merasa marah karena ketakpercayaannya.

Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Tak ada yang pernah benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk_ku_—_hanya untukku_—agar aku benar-benar mengerti perasaan itu. Buku-buku tak cukup memuaskan dahagaku, aku butuh seseorang yang bukan hanya menjelaskan arti cinta tapi juga menunjukkannya padaku—hanya untukku—apa dan bagaimana itu cinta.

Dan suatu hari, Obito menceritakan rahasia itu. Rahasia mengapa ibuku meninggalkan rumah, rahasia tentang ibuku yang merasa tak dicintai ayahku, rahasia tentang ibuku yang pergi untuk mengejar cintanya sendiri, rahasia yang tersimpan rapat di dinding-dinding rumahku, tak pernah berhasil dan tak perlu didengar orang lain, rahasia yang membuatku berhenti untuk memahami cinta. Untuk apa memahami cinta jika ayahku tak pernah berhasil keluar dari perasaan yang menyakitkan itu?

Aku tak bisa mencintai secara utuh, eros kuberikan pada setiap perempuan yang kutiduri tanpa aku ingat namanya, afeksiku untuk ayahku dan Obito, dan agape kuberikan pada lelaki itu, pada Naruto.

Aku tak bisa mencintai secara utuh, setidaknya sampai seseorang datang melepaskanku dari topeng dan senyum palsuku, menyelamatkanku dan menyembuhkanku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti tetapi aku lebih memilih tidak untuk selamanya karena aku tahu aku tak mampu mencintai. Jiwaku terlalu bebas untuk terikat pada satu orang, terlalu takut untuk meyakini sesuatu sekuat itu, terlalu kosong untuk memberi, terlalu terluka untuk mempercayai.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

Whoops! Selesai juga! Sai, I lop yu full deh *ditabok*

Terima kasih, kamsia, Arigatou sudah mau baca fic ini. Ane terharu.

Silahkan review untuk ngasih saran dan kritik yang membangun atau untuk sekedar numpang lewat XDD.

Yang review dipelok Sai, dicium Gaara dan dipuji Gai-sensei.

Yang g review (padahal udah baca sampai sini) dipelok dan dicipok Orochimaru + digelitik Kakuzu.

Yang baca sampe sini,

Bakal disayang mertua wakakakakaakakaakakakak! (jayus ah)


End file.
